poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodger and Oliver Work Together
(The bus appears as the music: Tour of the Kingdom (from The Little Mermaid) plays) (Franklin and friends run out of the bus) Raccoon: Wow. New York City. Flora: I never seen the tallest buildings. Slyly: So, um, why are we here in New York? Celeste: Yes, and who is Jack? Rabbit: Jack is my big cousin. He is on the vacation in New York and sent me this postcard that he asked me to bring you to meet him. Franklin: I hope we will see him again. Beaver: Let's go finding him. (Meanwhile) Man #1: Forty seconds. Man #2: All right. Here we go. Engine Starts (The kitten jumps out of the tire as the truck moves) Horns Honking, Sirens Wailing (The kitten hides under the hat and peaks out to see if the coast is clear) (People Chattering as they walk in the street) (The kittens smiles and comes out of it) (Rap music plays) Man on radio: (sings) You see the feet walkin' down the street in the fast lane Walkin' on the street Where they goin' Just makin' a move tryin' to survive Find a way or not to stay alive Cool cat in a cruel world, knows good from bad, his mind is in a swirl Got to look out and open your eyes If you're in a jam You got to realize You're in the fast lane Chorus on radio: Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute Man on radio: In the fast lane Chorus on radio: Wait, wait, wait Woman: Hi. Sorry I'm late. Man: That's all right. (The kitten look around finding the owners) (The little boy and his mom walk) (He sees him and begins to play with him) Woman: Come on, sweetheart. We're late. (The kitten follows the little boy) You can play with the kitty some other time, honey. Come on. Screeching, Horn Honking Man: (humming) Hey, excuse me. (The kitten meows) Don't ya see I'm pushing something here? Thank you. Gasps Singing In Italian Singing Vendor: (The kitten smells the hot dogs) Hey, come on, folks! Step right up. Get your hot dogs. (The kitten sniffing) The best hot dogs in New York. (Singing) Hey, it's a beautiful day, eh? Come on, folks. Step right up. (Whistling) (The kitten sniffing) Vendor: Hey. Go on. Get out of here. Shoo. Get outta here. Go on, kitty. Get your sausages. All right, let's go, folks. Step right up. I got the hottest dogs in the Big Apple! Franklin: Where could he be? He has never been late before. Jack: (appears) Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Rabbit: Hey, Jack. Jack: What's up, cousin? Pom: Wow. So that's who Jack is. Jack: Who are your friends? Rabbit: Oh. I would like to meet Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Isabelle, Lord Rataxes, Lady Rataxes, Victor, Basil, Klaus, Dany, Slyly and Leonard. Jack: Nice to meet you. Celeste: (in Nala's voice) The pleasure's all mine. Jack: Would you like to come along and look at the World Trade Center towers? Rabbit: I'd like to if it is all right. (The dog walks dancing in the street) (The female dog and the owner walk and he turns to look at her) Dog: Hmm. (jump to on top of the taxi) (The female dog and the owner stop) Dog: Psst! Psst! (The female dog turns) Dog: (Kissing) Hiya. Female dog: (Gasps) Hmph! Dog: Ooh. La-de-da. Alexander: I say. Is that a dog on top of the car? Flora: (in Lucy's voice) Hello there. Dog: Hiya. Flora: Are you lost? Dog: Lost? Who said anything about getting lost? Flora: Um... Dog: Who are you? Franklin: My name is Franklin. And this is Snail. And these are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. And this is my sister, Harriet, and Granny and my parents. Goose: My name is Goose. Fox: I'm Fox. Rabbit: I'm Rabbit. Skunk: My name's Skunk. Badger: My name's Badger. Raccoon: I am Raccoon. Slyly: They call me Slyly. Leonard: I'm Leonard. Babar: I am Babar, King of the Elephants. And this is my wife, Celeste and our children, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Rataxes: I am Lord Rataxes. And this is my wife, Lady Rataxes and our son, Victor. Klaus: My name is Klaus and this is Dany. Jack: And I am Rabbit's cousin, Jack. Dany: What is your name? Dog: I am Dodger. Vendor: Hey! Hey, get off of me! What's the matter with you? I said get outta here. Dodger: Well, well. Looks like Louie's got a visitor. Celeste: (in Bianca's voice) Oh, that poor kitten. Franklin: What are we going to do with him? Dodger: Could be time for the Dodge to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe." (jumps out of taxi) Beaver: Should we help him? Fox: (in Danny's voice) It's worth to try. Vendor: (getting the kitten off) Hey! Get off me! Hey! Get outta here. Go on! Shoo! (The kitten is pushed to the trash and an old peal of banana falls on him) Lady Rataxes: (in Dory's voice) Hey, little guy. Pom: Are you lost? Dodger: Ooh, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid. Kitten: Get away from me! Dodger: Whoa! Chill out, man. I don't eat cats. It's too much fur. Snail: (in Lucy's voice) It's all right. We're friends. Beaver: (in Snow White's voice) Where's your mama and papa? Kitten: I don't have them. I am an orphan. Slyly: He's (in Charlie's voice) an orphan. He (in Charlie's voice) doesn't have any parents. Goose: (in Snow White's voice) Why, I believe you're lost. Dodger: We've been watching you, and I think you're in serious need of some professional guidance. Now what do ya say we team up and change old Louie's mind about sharing those hot dogs? Kitten: I'm not goin' back there again. Dodger: Hey. It'd be a snap, kid. I'm an expert at these things. All you gotta do is learn some moves. Kitten: Moves? Dodger: You know. Tempo. Ooo-cha-ba. A rhythm. This city's got a beat. You gotta hook into it. And once you got the beat, you can do anything. Kitten: I can? Dodger: "Absitively posolutely." The man you see before you is affectionately known as "Old Louie." A well-known enemy of the four-legged world. Our mission, cat, is to liberate those all-beef kosher franks, and hightail it outta here. Startin' to feel that rhythm? Kitten: Well, uh... (The kitten feels the ground while the man constructs the street) Yeah! Yeah! I do feel it! Franklin: (in Oliver's voice) When are we gonna get those hot dogs? Dodger: Right... now. (Franklin and friends and family walk to the hot-dog cart) Franklin: Hi. Can we have five hot dogs with ketchup and mustard please? Vendor: Coming right up. (Vendor puts the ketchup and mustard on five hotdogs) Vendor: That would be $15.75. (Franklin's mom pays $15.75) Vendor: Thank you and have a good day. (Dodger barking) (The kitten yelps) (Dodger runs after him, although it was pretending) Vendor: Hey! Dog. (gasps as the kitten jumps on him) Hey! Get out of here! Hey! (Giggles while Dodger grabs the hotdogs and Franklin, along with his family and friends follow him) Hey! Hey. Get out of there! (Kitten screeching while he screams before the kitten jumps out of him and on the mustard) I'll get you! (The mustard covers his face as he groans and the kitten climbs and jumps through the window hole before Vendor throws the mustard at him and the kittens runs) Get outta here! (Dodger hums) Dodger: (Gasps) Hey, you really got that rhythm, kid. Kitten: Uh... yeah? We were good, huh? So when are we gonna eat? Dodger: We? Kitten: Yeah. We're starving. Dodger: Listen, kid. I hate to break it to ya, but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno. Kitten: What do ya mean? Dodger: What I mean is, our partnership is herewith dissolved. Franklin: You said we team up. Dodger: Oh, I guess I did. And now I must be going. (jumps on the hole of the giant pipe) Kitten: But, wait! Wait. You're not being fair! Dodger: (the tractor moves the pipe) Fairs are for tourists, kid. Consider it a free lesson in street savoir-faire... from New York's coolest quadruped. Check ya later. (Jumps out of it) Kitten: Hey, wait! (Runs with Franklin, along with his family and friends after Dodger) I helped you get those! Half of those are ours! (They still run after them when the song begins) (They stop him) Bear: We had a deal. Dodger: Ya want 'em? Come and get 'em. (Howls and sings) Uh-huh (talks) But I'm warnin' ya, kid. (Sings again) One minute I'm in Central Park Then I'm down on Delancey Street Man: What the... Hey! Say, from the Bowery to St Marks There's a syncopated beat Like I said Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo I'm street wise I can improvise Said Ooo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo I'm street smart I've got New York City heart Why should I worry Why should I care I may not have a dime But I got street savoir faire Why should I worry Why should I care It's just be-bopulation I got street savoir faire Mmm-hmm The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Why should I worry Tell me Why should I care Say, I may not have a dime Oh, but I got street savoir faire Why should I worry Why should I care It's just doo-wopulation And I got street savoir faire Everything goes Everything fits They love me at the Chelsea They adore me at the Ritz Why should I worry Why should I care Yeah And even when I cross that line I got street savoir faire Woo-hoo Said ooo-ooo, woo-hoo-oo Man: Whoa! (Dogs Barking) Dodger: Woo-hoo, hoo-hoo-oo (Dodger blubbering) (Woman screams) Woo-ooo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo Woo-ooo-oo Man: Come on. Where you goin'? No! No! Dodger: Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo, woo-ooo-oo (Horns Honking) (Dodger howls) Dogs: Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo (Dodger howls again) Dogs: Woo-hoo, wooo-hoo-oo Woo-hoo Woo-hoo-oo (Seagull cawing) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts